A Night They Won't Remember
by lucianolover
Summary: What would happen if Luke Snyder from ATWT and Will Horton of Days got drunk together?


A young blonde man enters the dark and noisy atmosphere. He glances towards the open floor area where many people are dancing to some loud Top 40 music. With a mournful sigh he tries not to think about a few weeks ago when him and his boyfriend, Sonny had done the same. Will shakes his head in an attempt to dispel any thought of Sonny from his mind for fear he may start to cry.

With that Will heads over to the bar and sits down, immediately taking on a slouched position. The bartender, who is used to depressed people in his bar, simply walks over and asks Will for his drink order. Will asks for a beer and upon receiving it, begins to suck it down. He is so wrapped up in his own little world that he doesn't even notice the older man sit down next to him.

"Whiskey, please," the dirty blonde with sad hazel eyes says to the bartender.

The bartender doesn't say anything, instead he grabs the whiskey, pours a glass and takes the man's cash in exchange. The man heaves a sigh as he fiddles with the glass before taking a drink. This sound brings Will out of his reverie enough to see the man.

"I'm Will Horton."

"That's nice." the man says in a tone that oozes disdain.

"You don't have to be rude, unless of course you know what I did and you hate me for it. Then I would say I deserve it." Will says sadly.

"Wow, you must have really screwed up or you are just that hard on yourself," the man responds while motioning the bartender to bring them two whiskeys. "The name's Luke Snyder by the way."

"Nice to meet you Luke." Will shakes Luke's hand. Then he looks down at the drink now in front of him. He gives Luke a questioning look. It's not that he doesn't recognize the drink, he just questions why Luke felt the need to provide them with something stronger than beer.

"I plan on not remembering this in the morning." Luke motions to the whiskey in front of him.

"Sounds like a plan." Will forces a smile.

As the bartender fills two glasses, Luke asks Will, "So what did you do that was so bad?"

"The real question is how do you not know?!" Will responds staring at the bottle from earlier that is in front of him, clearly fighting back tears.

"I'm not from around here. I am looking at a teaching position at the college. I am hoping to teach a writing course." Luke gulps his drink down and motions for another, "You still didn't answer my question."

Will doesn't answer. He gets up from his seat, mutters something about the bathroom and walks off. Once inside the establishment's dismal excuse for a bathroom, Will walks up to the sink. He stares at himself in the mirror and he is just disgusted. This reminds him of a time not too long ago when he had looked at himself in the mirror, hating who he was. Much like that day, Will wants to spit on himself even though he knows it won't accomplish anything. Splashing some water on his face, Will walks back out of the bathroom. After plopping himself back down in his seat, he turns to Luke.

"I totally fucked up! I had everything in the palm of my hand and because of one lie I lost it all. I may never get him back now."

"I have totally BEEN there!" Luke slurs, after three whiskeys it is clear that he is on the verge of being gone to the world.

"Really?" Will asks incredulously, drinking down his and, liking the buzz it gave him, asks the bartender for a refill.

"Yeah, man. I think everyone has had that moment of ruining what's good in their life because of a lie. For me personally, it cost me my boyfriend."

"Did you get him to understand or even get back together with you?" Will asks, gulping down his whiskey refill.

"Well for the longest time I blamed him for everything going wrong. Then I realized I was to blame so I started begging him to take me back." Luke plays with the glass in front of him, clearly not needing any more to drink.

"Did that work? The begging?" Will clings to a faint hope that he can convince Sonny to come back to him.

"Are you serious? Of course it didn't work! It just made me look pathetic and I can tell you this, you will look just as pathetic trying to get your man back by groveling." Luke gives Will as stern a look as his drunk demeanor can muster.

Will simply sits there for a short time contemplating his next move. His brain can barely hold onto one thought before it fades away. Therefore, the thinking process becomes moot. Will heaves a major sigh and then looks back at Luke.

"So what did you do? I am desperate here. I can't lose him." Will's eyes start to tear up at this statement.

Luke sees the forlorn and pained look on his companion's face. He decides that this kid shouldn't have to suffer through the pain that he suffered through with Noah. He places his left hand on Will's right shoulder.

"Tell you what kid, I am going to give you the ultimate secret to my success in the forgiveness department."

Will doesn't say anything, at this point it is evident that he is trying his hardest to not have a complete emotional breakdown in front of the whole bar.

"I approached my boyfriend, Noah, and I told him that I was sorry for what I had done. I then told him that I knew he needed his space to figure what he wanted to do in regards to our future. The most important thing to tell him is this, whatever he decides you will respect that and understand. He has to know that you are leaving your future in his hands. That allows for a seemingly chaotic situation to become controllable by him."

"Wow!" Will's eyebrows shoot up his forehead and his mouth forms an "oh". It is evident from his face that his brain is trying to hang onto the information presented to him, but his intoxication is making it a losing battle.

"Tell you what, considering both of us probably won't remember this tomorrow, I could give you my number and you can text me for advice anytime." Luke says pulling out his phone.

Will and Luke exchange numbers and then Will stumbles out of the bar. He wonders where he should go. His first thought is to just go home, but then he walks by the coffee shop. He looks in the window and sees Sonny hunched over some papers at one of the booths. Will's heart just about breaks at the sight. He thinks about going inside and begging for Sonny's forgiveness. Then Luke's words creep back into his head, somehow surviving the drunken brain mush.

Sonny looks up as he hears the jingle of the door opening. Seeing that it is Will he shakes his head turning his attention away. Will stumbles over, almost tripping over one of the stools at the bar.

"Sonny." Will says in a wet voice, clearly bogged down by unshed tears.

"Go away Will, I can't even look at you right now. You are clearly drunk. Go sleep it off." Sonny's voice is riddled with pain and suffering.

The tone breaks Will's heart into a million pieces.

"Sonny, I am sorry. I should have never lied to you. You're the most important thing in my life. I want you back, but I know that you need your space." Will walks forward and places his hand on top of Sonny's on the table.

"Will, you are drunk. I am not going to take that apology into consideration because you don't even mean it. Sober up, and just stay away. Bye Will." Sonny stands up and breaks their physical connection.

Will seeing this as a sign to leave, turns and walks back out the door. He stumbles home. This time it's not his intoxication that prevents him from walking normally, it's his tears.


End file.
